Conventionally a tablet inspection system like that disclosed by the following patent document 1 is provided. With the tablet inspection system disclosed by the following patent document 1, a solid medicine in the form of a granular substance, capsule, or the like can be divided in separate packaging paper in individual dosage portions and supplied. Moreover, the tablet inspection system according to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-200770 is configured such that solid medicine in a state of being divided and packaged in separate packaging paper is photographed, and a numerical quantity of the solid medicine is inspected based on the image thereby obtained.